


Bruises

by ceruleyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Shire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: Thorin gets bruised. Bilbo wonders at his own luck.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff because they deserve it!

Bilbo looked up from his task at the sound of the front door closing, that task being putting the finishing touches on the supper that he had been slaving over the later half of the afternoon. He nodded to himself, deciding that everything was in order, and wiped his brow. Nothing delighted him more these days than to be a perfect host. He then clapped his hands, and walked out of the kitchen, meeting the whistling figure halfway through the hall.

The dwarf - for he was a dwarf, with dark hair littered with silver strands all tied in a single ponytail - paused upon seeing Bilbo and leaned down when Bilbo approached him with a smile.

"Husband." Thorin said, letting Bilbo kiss him on the cheek.

"Husband." Bilbo echoed cheekily, pausing to take a sniff. "You stink."

Thorin's laugh rumbled through the wooden walls of Bag End. "Well, if you would let me through, I was about to take a bath."

Bilbo whacked him with a towel that he had brought with him. "Well, I couldn't not greet my loving husband, could I?"

"You could join me, if you're done preparing supper." Thorin said with a smirk.

"Ridiculous dwarf, we're to have visitors, remember?" Bilbo paused. "Perhaps after."

"Another bath?"

"You know what I mean. Now, go!" Bilbo shooed him towards the bathroom, shaking his head fondly. "Hurry! You know Primula and Drogo are usually on time."

Thorin walked to the bathroom with a spring in his step, but not before leaning to kiss Bilbo in the forehead.

Pulling at his suspenders, Bilbo looked at himself at the mirror and decided that he looked presentable enough for company. He ran his hand through his blond hair absentmindedly when he heard a shout.

"Bilbo! Could you hand me a towel?"

"Coming!" Bilbo grabbed a towel from a cabinet in their quarters and headed towards the bathroom.

Upon opening the door, he saw Thorin stepping out of the bath, rivulets of water running down his skin. Despite decades of being together, Bilbo's heart never failed to skip a beat upon seeing Thorin naked. Thorin's body was covered with hair, from his arms to his chest. What used to be a body hardened by many years of fighting had become soft from being subjected to the eating habits of hobbits, which suited Bilbo just fine. His body was also a map of scars that still led to a wrinkle in Bilbo's brow, bringing to mind the shadow of death that had seemed to follow Thorin for most of his life. He was just too damn good looking, and there were some days when Bilbo thought it was going to be the end of him.

As Thorin moved towards him to take the towel, a darkened patch of skin at Thorin's side caught his eye.

"What happened there?" Bilbo pointed at the bruising, concern evident on his face.

"Ah." Thorin looked sheepish. "I was... assulted by fauntlings on the way home and landed wrong. No one was hurt but-" Thorin paused as Bilbo traced the mottled skin which was very much damp.

"You're getting old, my dear." Bilbo said jokingly, but his eyes never left the patch of skin.

Bilbo crouched down and placed his lips gently on the bruise, kissing it. At first, he didn't know why he did it, an unseen force pulling him towards the bruise, but as he explored Thorin's skin with his mouth, he knew. Memories from decades ago flooded his mind, when bruises were present on Thorin's body, not just on his side but all over, and with a gaping wound on his chest to top it all off. At the thought of Thorin lying motionless and bloody, Bilbo bared his teeth, grazing the skin just a little bit- not enough to hurt but enough to be felt by Thorin who stood there, afraid that moving would somehow break the spell that they are both under.

Thorin stared at Bilbo as he continued to glide his chapped lips over the bruised skin, catching the drops of water that laid there. Bilbo gripped his waist and placed his forehead on Thorin's side, a spot just above the bruise, and sighed.

Bilbo pulled away slightly and whispered, almost too soft for Thorin to hear. "It's just... all those years ago, you were dying, and now you're here and getting bruised because of fauntlings of all things. It's- I'm not explaining myself properly, but I'm just... happy that you're here."

Thorin kneeled down to get at Bilbo's level, and leaned over until their lips met. Bilbo felt the dampness from the bathwater creep on his clothes as Thorin pressed his body against his, his lips gentle and yielding. It was oddly chaste considering one of them was completely naked, but as Bilbo felt dampness on his cheeks, he found that he couldn't complain.

Thorin pulled away and placed his forehead against Bilbo's. "I'm glad to be here. With you, ghivashel."

"Look at me, blubbering like a right fool. Over a bruise!" Bilbo chuckled, savoring the shared space between the two of them.

"You're getting old, my dear." Thorin echoed his earlier statement, earning a light hit on the shoulder from Bilbo.

"Do shut up, my dear." Bilbo retorted, smiling all the while. "We should get dressed. My clothes are soaked. Remember, Primula, Drogo, and Frodo..."

Thorin took the towel, forgotten on the floor, and wrapped it around his lower half as he got to his feet. He reached out a hand to Bilbo, who took it and stood as well. Thorin reached out and held unto Bilbo tightly, pressing his face against Bilbo's hair.

"Thorin, you're still wet!" Bilbo protested though he did not move in the slightest.

"You're already wet." Thorin mumbled, his face still deep within Bilbo's curls.

"I-" Bilbo's response was interrupted by a knock coming from the front door. "Drat!"

"They can wait."

"No, they really can't."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"And I'm sure that if you don't let me go and let them in, you'll lose your place as Frodo's favorite dwarf." Thorin sighed deeply and reluctantly let Bilbo go.

Bilbo walked out of the bathroom, but he stopped and faced Thorin with a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't look so glum. We'll have plenty of time later. I, for one, have a few things in mind," he finished with a wink, leaving Thorin grinning back at his retreating figure.

As he made his way to the front door, he wondered what his neighbors would think of him, receiving visitors dripping wet and slightly mussed. He could already imagine the whisperings and the looks, but then again, he had dealt with those since he had come back to the Shire accompanied with a dwarf who has since then been referred to as "Mister Baggins' dwarf". Thinking back on all the years, the years shared with the dwarf that he loved most ardently, he found that he could not care any less what his fellow hobbits have to say to him.


End file.
